Link Finds a Togepi
by hlf1495
Summary: Oneshot. Link happens upon a strange egg in the woods. He shows it to Ari. Team Rocket shows up. Rated for Link's censored mouth.


**Hark! It is a new story!**

Link Finds a Togepi

Once upon a time Link was out on a leisurely stroll when he discovered a most peculiar egg. It was white with red and blue triangular markings on it. Link felt sorry for the egg since it was out all alone, so he decided to take it. He continued on his stroll with the egg clutched to his chest. He could faintly feel a heartbeat from within the egg. He walked back to his village to show the egg to his sister Ari.

"It's an egg." Ari said once she got a good look at the egg.

"Well of course it's an egg, but what kind of egg is it?"

"I don't know." Ari thought for a moment. She had an idea and showed this by conjuring a light orb over her head. "Maybe Zelda knows!" Ari picked up the egg and teleported to Zelda before Link could say otherwise. She reappeared a few minutes later. "She doesn't know."

"WHAT!" Link yelled as he snatched the egg back. "You know almost everything and ZELDA should know everything. She has the f***ing triforce of f***ing WISDOM for Nayru's sake, and she can't tell us what's inside one egg." Link continued ranting until he felt the egg wobble. He almost dropped the egg. Said egg kept wobbling until the top cracked and fell off, revealing a cream coloured second egg. The cream coloured part split into six points that stood up like hair of some sort. Four little appendages popped out of the remaining eggshell on the lower part of the…creature. It opened its eyes and looked around adorably. Its gaze settled on Link.

"Toge-togepi!" It said. Ari's heart melted. This little thing was so cute. She tried to take it from Link, but he pulled away. He cradled the creature in one hand and tickled it with the other.

"Aww, Link can I hold it please?" she asked while attempting to make a cute face. Link caved in and handed her the creature, which promptly started to cry. Link grabbed it back and it quieted right away.

"Togepi!" it said happily while waving its arms. It jumped onto the floor and started toddling around on its two little feet. Link chased after it and caught it.

"Can we keep it?" Link asked Ari.

"We don't know what it is!"

"Come on, if it was a monster I'd have sensed it. Please Ari?"

"Fine, we can keep it."

"Yay! C'mon little guy, I'll show you around." Link walked out carrying the creature. Ari followed. They played outside for a bit and showed the creature to everyone. Epona seemed fond of the creature. Everyone thought it was adorable. Of course, something had to interrupt the peace. A loud rumble shook the ground and a huge person shaped thing came into view. Two people, a man and a woman, came out of the big person.

"Prepare for trouble!" The woman said.

"And make it double." The man said. Then they launched into a rhyming intro.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse!" The woman shouted.

"James!" The man shouted.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Interjected a small cat-like creature.

"Who are they?" Link asked.

"What's a rocket?" Ari asked.

"Give us that togepi." Jesse ordered.

"No way!" Ari shouted back.

"Then we'll have to take it from you." The two people and their cat-thing jumped back into the large fake person. Link tossed a bomb at the big person. It exploded. The three beings inside were sent flying off.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaain!" They disappeared into the distance. Link, Ari and the togepi stared at the crater that came from the little bomb.

"Those guys were easier to beat than a keese." Link finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, they were. At least we know what this little thing is. They called it a Togepi." Ari replied.

"Toge-toge-pi-pipi!" Togepi agreed. Link picked up Togepi and hugged him…or was it a her?

"Um, Ari, is the Togepi a boy or a girl?" Link asked while turning the Togepi over to look for any distinguishing marks.

"Link, I have absolutely no idea. I'll ask Zelda!"

**The End**


End file.
